Will Danny Be An Agent?
by yeesheng4
Summary: The Agents want Danny to helping them to complete agent mission, but parents and friend, he can't let go, also he doesn't want exam because under pressure for ghost and study, will he be an agent or someone is helping him.


Before day on school, at midnight, Danny was fight with Skulker, and finally he defeated Skulker and suck Skulker into Thermos. After defeated Skulker, it was 5:30 AM, danny only slept 2-3 hours and went to school. On the class, Danny was sleep at table on the class, Tucker and Sam try to awake him Danny but they can't. Mr. Lancer see it shook his head, immediately wake up Danny and call Danny see me on office after class.

Danny go office to see mr. Lancer about slept at class, when Danny go in, Jazz also was there. Mr. Lancer ask why are you sleep, Danny say everyday I'm fighting with ghost, my pressure was roiling. Mr. Lancer say, 'Mr. Fenton, examination is only not less two weeks, you must try harder, not only fight with ghost. Jazz speaking to mr. Lancer say she will direct Danny and helping Danny review the examination, but Danny point:

Danny: no need, Jazz, I can do it alone

And the Danny leaving the office ignore Tucker and Sam run away thru the school door, and Jazz say to Mr. Lancer I'm so sorry about Danny and immediately chasing Danny thru outside. And this time, Out of nowhere the agents grab Danny into car and slowly drive for not let Jazz suspect Danny in car.

After clear, Danny ask who are you guys, that agents guy introduce, the agent man introduce he's agent M.O, agent woman introduce she is agent M.I. we are the member agent of U.S.O.A – Union State of America. Danny ask, so why you are finding me, they say 'the agents are staring on you long time,' we have a hard mission want you Danny Phantom to help, because you Danny Phantom is best, have power, skill, you're the guys agents want to find, can save USA, can save world. If you help the agents complete huge mission, the agents reward and not mistreats you, We agents not gonna inconsiderate of you, we're let you considering, this two day must giving us the answer. Danny only thinking if accept he can avoid the examination, he say to agents he thinking, I will reply you guys, Danny request the agents to carry him back home, and Agents ride carry him home.

When Danny come home, Sam and Tucker are outside Fenton Works to wait Danny, it's already night, when Danny get off the agent car, and the agents leaving, Sam and Tucker asking where are you been in whole afternoon and what it's that guy?

Danny: You mean that guy, there are the agents, they find me to helping them.

Tucker: The agents?

Sam: To helping them?

Danny: Yeah, they want me helping them to complete the mission, but I don't know what it's?

Tucker: Are you agree it?

Danny: I don't know, they say will contact me later, maybe tomorrow or 2 days later, they want me to make decision on two days.

Sam: But if you agree, how about us, Jazz, your parents?

Danny: I know, but they say have a good reward, I've been tired to fight ghost and study at same time, I want to be free time only for ones, I didn't wanna test.

S&T- But Danny

Jazz has been hear the whole thing since the agents car leave.

This time when Sam and Tucker want say something, Jack yelling 'Danny' to see his inventions, want they both leaving first.

After saw his dad inventions, Danny is exhausted, He went to sleep. In the morning, when Danny wake up, Dani 'Danielle' has knock the window, Danny open the window and she come in and say she was so lonely for alone at long time since Vlad disappears, she want to fun so she come to look Danny. Meanwhile, Jazz at kitchen and yelling 'Danny' to come down, Danny want Dani leaving first , Dani say I'll find you later.

Danny walk to kitchen, Jazz been sitting there, Danny ask where mom and dad, Jazz say mom and Dad on lab, she say we must talking.

Danny: What are you want to say?

Jazz: Danny, have something you want to tell me?

Danny: no, nothing.

Jazz: C'mon, Danny, you must speak out.

Danny: Jazz, have something just straight to the point and speaking out.

Jazz: Ok, Danny, I know you been find by Agents, and they want you to help them.

Danny: What? No such of thing, where are you hear from?

Jazz: Danny, don't lie to me, I'm already hear you talking to Sam and Tucker about this, I just want to say have you make agreement? Is this what you want?

Danny: Eh, I'm not sure, it is?

Jazz: I know, you didn't want, you just want to avoid the exam. Danny, if you worried about examination, i can spent time to tutor you, until you know it.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. But I'm already make decision to agree the agents, that's nothing you can stop me.

Jazz: That's enough, you make me no choice. Jazz yelling, 'Mom, Dad'

Then Danny quickly invisible and fly out the house.

Jack and Maddie from lab to upstairs, ask Jazz what happen?

Jazz: Mom, Dad, Danny want to work with agents, we must stop him.

Maddie: What, that's absolutely impossible.

Jack: Ya, don't worry, Jazz, I will take this.

Then Danny go to find Dani, almost ready to fun, but this time, the agents finding Danny, Dani you go to park wait for me, I'm will looking you after busy is done, I'm and them guys has something to discuss. Then Dani say OK.

Danny and the agents in the car, slowly drive and Danny agree the suggestion and they make agreement. Danny ask what the mission is, agents say that's secret mission, only arrive there we really tell you what mission is.

Danny: Alright, but where is there place?

Agents: Chicago.

Alright, we stop right here, go to do what you want before road trip. At night, we will go to your house make statement as your family.

Danny went to park find Danielle, Danny yell Dani,but just a second later, Sam and Tucker was in there. Danny tell them I'm already make agreement with agents, Dani say 'what', Danny want Dani leave early, he say I will talk about it on tomorrow. After Dani leave. Danny say to Tucker and Sam back to my home talk about it.

After three of them in Fenton Works, light is off. Three of them try to slowly and quiet back to Danny room, but the light is turn on, Jack, Maddie and Jazz was there. Jack say

Maddie: Danny, you, Sam and Tucker, sit down, we need to talk about.

Jack: Ya, you're not gonna work with agents.

An this time, agents finally arrive the Fenton Works to discuss with his parents. They sitting and discussing make statement, here what:

Agents: So Danny it's gonna works with agents, we will departure at Sunday morning. That's mean still only 2 and half day.

Sam: Wait, if Danny works with you, how is long time he gonna be spent?

Agents: Look situation, If fast to salve cast, only 6 months to spent.

Tucker: If if slow?

Agents: If slow, there will take more time, at least 2 years, much as 3 years. And he will safe on after done and back here.

Maddie: Huh, there's so long time.

Jack: Ya, Danny isn't working with agents.

Jazz: That's right, he must stay here and study, he can't go anywhere.

Agents: Don't whimsical, He's already make agreement with us, and sign the contract, we're here just want notify you. Of course, he can replace by if anyone has a half ghost half human with same ability, power and energy.

After hear of Agents, Jack and Maddie hurry to figure out, to find out who has same with Danny. Jazz follow Mom and Dad and tell Danny I won't let you go.

Back to Danny's room, Sam and Tucker have a suggestion, they say Danielle can replace you to help agents, because only gender, you and her are same. But Danny say Danielle doesn't wanna be, She just want to free around.

The Friday morning, Dani to Danny room to find him, Danny say his parents are here, we go to quiet and secluded place to talk about it. In there, Danny tell her everything, Danielle know she can't change his mind, only 2 days later, Danny will leave, Danielle say we fun tomorrow for memory.

At school, Jazz was walking. Mr. Lancer looking Jazz and tell her to come his office, we need talk about Danny.

Mr. Lancer: where is your brother, he's already disappear after that day.

Jazz: He just busy.

Mr. Lancer: For what?

This Time Jazz tears is drop by drop by little. And Valerie is eavesdrop by outside office.

Mr. Lancer: What happens, Mrs. Fenton?

Jazz: Mr. Lancer, Danny want to work with agents, I don't know how to stop him?

Mr. Lancer: That's great, have somebody know his ability.

Jazz: But It's Danny want, he just want avoid the exam, and work with agents is so dangerous, I must protect him.

Mr. Lancer: Jazz, He's not little, you can't always look him like baby, but I also didn't want him work with agents just for avoid test, and I believe you will touches his mind.

Jazz: Thanks, Mr. Lancer.

After Jazz open the door, Valerie speak to Jazz say 'I hear everything, can't I talk a little?'

Valerie: Danny pressure are roiling, he can't spent fight ghost and study together.

Jazz: I know but I don't want him to do he doesn't want, I just want is him safe.

Valerie: Like this, I talk with Danny convince him?

Jazz: No need, thanks. He will not listen to anyone if he make decision.

Valerie: You're his sister, I'm sure he will listen you, don't be sad.

Jazz: Thanks.

In Fenton Works, the portal open, Amorpho is out, but he change his face is witness by Jack and Maddie, Amorpho saw them run away, Jack and Maddie chasing him, but Amorpho change his face to just like human and fly. Jazz has saw mom and dad ask what happens. They say we find the ghost can change his face, maybe he can replace Danny, but he's escape. Danny back home and he's lock the room door, not gonna let anyone especially Jazz come in.

Saturday morning, Danny and Dani try to make fun day before Danny leave, but this time Skulker appearance, he plan haunted ghost child, but Danny and Dani beat Skulker, thermos suck Skulker in. After beat Skulker, another ghost is here, Is Technus, but also beat by two of them. And then Box Ghost appearance, but too easy, Klemper, Johnny 13, Youngblood and Ember, but all beaten by two of them. After beat the ghost, they both for have fun until night.

Sam and Tucker are looking Danny, they went to Fenton Works, asking Jazz where's Danny, Jazz say she didn't know, he's not here. Sam and Tucker to other maybe place Danny will be to find him. After disappear for Amorpho, Jack and Maddie still can't figure out how to keeping Danny home, but Jazz looks like she got an idea. Before Danny go home, he want Danielle tomorrow to find him before he was leave. Danny fly into room but Jazz is lie down at Danny bed waiting for Danny. Danny ask

Danny: Jazz, why are you here?

Jazz: Danny, where have you been in whole day?

Danny: I'm being fun on my last day before I'm departure.

Jazz: Danny, I know you feel a lot pressure about study and fight ghost, if you are truly to pursue the agents, I will fulfill you, but you're not. You only want is avoid the exam. I can know how you feeling, we can solve together.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz. But I don't need your help. Now leave me alone.

Jazz: No, Danny. Mom and Dad for keep you already exhausted. Sam and Tucker find you everywhere, you can't like this, Danny. You're a hero, Amity Park need you, Sam and Tucker need you, Mom and Dad need you and I'm more need you, I must protect you from dangerous, not let you hurt.

Danny: Jazz, I'm not little boy, don't look me like baby. Anyway, I decide will stand, so leave me alone, Jazz.

Jazz: Danny, you make me no choice but I must doing like this.

Jazz quickly yell mom and dad looks like they are in front, when Danny looks back, Jazz hurry to take out 'Ghost Handcoff' to lock Danny hand between Them both hand. Then Danny yell

Danny: 'Jazz', no matter, if you think handcoff will lock me, you're so naïve.

After done saying, Danny try to escape but fail.

Jazz: This is ghost handcoff, they can lock the ghost, also use at human.

Danny: Before tomorrow, I will escape from handcoff.

Jazz: Don't think about it, Danny. Because I gonna watch you until tomorrow everything has back to normal. The agents agreement I will help you solve it. And there a key.

Jazz throw the key thru outside.

At morning of Sunday, before agents car coming, Danielle come to Danny room, Dani saw Jazz right hand and Danny left hand are lock from handcoff. But Danielle has the unlock key, because before saw Danny she was fighting with ghost and get the unlock key, just same like handcoff on Danny and Jazz hand. She unlock Danny while Jazz still asleep and say goodbye, Danny get into agents car ready to airport for departure. And Danielle lie down at Danny bed. After 3 minutes, Jazz was wake up, but she doesn't see Danny, only feel mystery on Danielle lie down on Danny bed. Jazz immediately asking who are you and where my little brother? Danielle say

Danielle: I'm Danielle, you family cousin.

Jazz: Don't lie to me, we family doesn't have cousin.

Danielle: I'm Danny little sister, I was clone, made by Vlad Plasmius.

Jazz: You're clone, never mind. Where's Danny?

Danielle: I'm let him go, his already go to airport, you can't stop his choice, Jazz.

Jazz: You can't let him go, that's not he want to be, he just want to avoid test, and you let him go?

Danielle: Sorry, but I didn't know, how can I do?

Jazz: You have same power as him, can you find him and stop him, I beg you must success.

Danielle: I'm try.

Then Danielle fly away but she doesn't know where Danny been, she to Sam house find Sam, and Tucker was side on Sam. She ask how to find Danny, Sam have 'Booo-merang' that stuff have Danny ectosignature, you throw to the sky this can direct Danny location, then Danielle say thanks to Sam and Tucker.

Danielle throw the 'Booo-merang' and follow that stuff, the 'Booo-merang' was tour to halfway and finally hit the car, because Danny was there. The agents car was stop, Dani say she want talk to Danny few minutes. The agents give them few minutes to talk. Danielle say

Danielle: Danny, if you doesn't want to be, you can not to go.

Danny: I'm ok, also I've made agreement, can't retreat?

Danielle: But if I'm replacing you?

Danny: But I doesn't want you if you doesn't want to be.

Danielle: I'm willing. Listen, Danny. I'm alone with nothing can do but only fight ghost, and finally I have something mission, I same with you, as the half ghost, half human, and finally I have something to do, not just like fly in the sky or what.

Danny: Only you willing, I will respect you, Danielle.

Then Danielle speak to the agents:

Danielle: I'm Danielle, and I'm have same power, same skill with him, and I can replace him to go with you.

Agents: So ah, alright. I will report to superior. And Danny, hope have the opportunity to cooperate.

Danny: Thanks.

Then Danny and Dani hug and say goodbye. Danny say

Danny: Come back soon, alright

Danielle: I will return, Danny.

Danny: Be careful.

Danielle: Alright.

Then Danielle has follow the Agents are departure.

Danny back to Amity Park to find Sam and Tucker, Sam and Tucker so happy Danny didn't leave and quickly two of them hug Danny. After he meet Sam and Tucker is over, when he return to home before, he saw Mr. Lancer, mr. Lancer say

Mr. Lancer: Mr. Fenton, you didn't go, I very glad. And examination only just 1 week, so you better hurry to prepare.

Danny: Yes, Mr. Lancer.

Then he back to the house, he enter the door see mom and dad. Mom and Dad so happy and yell: Danny, you're back, how are you get off this agreement? Danny say have someone help him. Then Mom and Dad hugging him and touch him hand. After they say Jazz was in your room watch her scrapbook about your heroic thing you do and she is still crying. Mom and Dad want Danny quickly to upstairs to tell her you're back.

Then Danny walk to his room he say 'Jazz', Jazz replied

Jazz: Danny

Then she quick stand up go to tight hug on Danny.

Danny: Jazz, don't cry, I'm back.

Jazz: You know I though you will gone for long time as 2-3 years, I can't see you at long time, I was sad as though you will leave us.

Danny: That's great, Jazz. Can you let me go first, you hug me so tight, I can't breath now.

Jazz: Oh, excuse me. So where's Danielle?

Danny: She replace me, finally she got her way to road.

Jazz: Don't worry, Danny. We will see her again, I believe it will come for short time.

Danny: I guess it is.

Then two of us hugging again. Besides of Jack and Maddie in outside door, they saw Amorpho. Amorpho turn to face of Mr. Lancer then run, Then Jack and Maddie chasing Amorpho.

Danny and Jazz hand on window see mom and dad chase Amorpho. Then Danny speak to Jazz

Danny: Will you tutor me before examination?

Jazz: Sure, I will help you like I'm always been, just special for my little brother.

Danny: Thanks, Jazz.

Jazz: You're welcome.

Then there both see mom and dad chase Amorpho.

Mom and Dad yelling 'GHOST'.

Amorpho: HAHAHAHAHA

THE END


End file.
